David Carradine
David Carradine (1936 - 2009) Deaths in Film *''The Good Guys and the Bad Guys'' (1969) [Waco]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with George Kennedy. (Thanks to Harry) *''Boxcar Bertha'' (1972) [Big Bill Shelly]: Crucified when some railroad men nail him to the side of the train. *''Mean Streets'' (1973) [Drunk]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Robert Carradine while David is standing at a urinal; he dies shortly afterwards, after attacking Robert and staggering out into the street. *''Bound for Glory'' (1976) [Woody Guthrie]: Dies of Huntington's Chorea. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I know the basic facts of Guthrie's life.) *''Grey Lady Down'' (1978) [Captain Gates]: Crushed to death when his mini-sub is crushed beneath the sunken submarine to save the rest of the crew trapped in the submarine. *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983) [Rawley Wilkes]: Killed in an explosion after taking refuge in a munitions-filled warehouse during a shootout with Chuck Norris. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Misfit Brigade'' (1987) [Col. Von Weisshagen]: Shot to death along with Oliver Reed by Bruce Davison and the surviving 27th Panzers. The film ends with them making a mock firing squad then opening fire *''Sonny Boy'' (1989) [Pearl]: Playing a female role, "she" is shot to death in a shootout with police. (Thanks to Robert) *''Bird on a Wire'' (1990) [Eugene Sorenson]: Electrocuted when he falls on an electric fence, after falling from a rope bridge during a struggle with Mel Gibson. (Thanks to Tim) *''Martial Law'' (1990) [Dalton Rhodes]: Killed with a precision blow to the chest by Chad McQueen. (Thanks to Robert) *''Night Rhythms'' (1992) [Vincent]: Shot to death when the gun goes off during a struggle with Martin Hewett. (Thanks to Robert) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) [Luke Enright]: Head split open by supernatural powers; his neck then spews flame at Fred Williamson. (Thanks to Jesse) *''Dangerous Curves (Stray Bullet II)'' (2000) Lemmy: Shot in the chest by Maxine Bahns; he then falls overboard into the water. (Thanks to JimDandy) *''Dead & Breakfast'' (2004) [Mr. Wise]: Dies of a heart attack; his body is later dug up and his bones used as weapons. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)'' [Bill]: Heart explodes after Uma Thurman delivers a special martial-arts blow to his chest; we see him collapse as he walks away. *''Brothers in Arms (Video 2005)'' [Driscoll]: Shot in the forehead by a dying Gabriel Casseus following a shootout, his body is later seen as townspeople gather around him. *''Epic Movie'' (2007) [Museum Curator]: Fatally injured by David Whatley; he dies shortly after performing an eleborate series of clues for Jayma Mays. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Death Race (2008)'' [Frankenstein]: Burned to death when his car catches fire during a race with Tyrese Gibson. (David did not physically appear in this movie; we only heard his voice coming from the car.) (Thanks to Adam and Tommy) *''Hell Ride'' (2008) [The Deuce]: Decapitated with a wire noose by Larry Bishop; his severed head is shown afterwards when Dennis Hopper presents it to Vinnie Jones. *''Crank: High Voltage'' (2009) [Poon Dong]: Heart surgically removed by Dwight Yoakam in order to transplant the heart back into Jason Statham. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Detention'' (2010) [Principal Hoskins]: Killed (off-screen) by the possessed Michael Mitchell, while David is trying to reason with Gregory Mikurak's ghost; his body is not shown afterwards. (This film was released a year after his real life death.) Deaths in Television *''Cimarron Strip: The Hunted'' (1967) (Gene Gauge]: Wanted by the law, as he is being arrested by Stuart Whitman he pulls a gun from his saddle and Stuart shoots him down. (Thanks to Brian) * Johnny Belinda'' (1967 TV) [Locky]: Presumably shot to death by Mia Farrow when he tries to take her baby. (I have not seen this version, but I have seen Stephen McNally's death scene in the 1948 version.) *The Name of the Game: Tarot'' (1970) [Jason Blake]: Killed in a car crash while trying to escape, after Gene Barry exposes him as the killer. (Thanks to Tom) *''Darkroom: The Partnership (1981)'' [Hitchhiker]: Crushed to death by the tentacles of the creature in the underground grotto, after Pat Buttram lures David into its lair with the promise of treasure. His body is shown again afterwards as Pat searches and robs David's body before allowing the creature to pull the body into the water. *''The Bad Seed'' (1985 TV) [Leroy Jessup]: Presumably burned to death after Carrie Wells sets fire to the mattress in his room. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen Henry Jones' death in the 1956 version.) *''Amazing Stories: Thanksgiving (1986)'' [Calvin]: Killed and eaten (off-screen) by the unseen underground dwellers, after he descends into the hole and they mistake him for an offering of food. We learn of his death afterwards when the Hole People send up a note to Kyra Sedgwick thanking her for the, "Thanksgiving turkey." (Thanks to Stephen) *''North and South, Book II'' (1986; mini-series) [Justin LaMotte]: Thrown out of a window by Patrick Swayze. (Thanks to Grey Ghost) *''The Last Stand at Sabre River'' (1995 TV) [Duane Kidston]: Shot twice in the chest by David Dukes, an event which Keith Carradine will blame on Tom Selleck. *''Queen of Swords: End of Days'' (2001) [The Serpent]: Stabbed to death by Peter Wingfield. (Thanks to Robert) *''Alias: Hourglass (2004)'' [Conrad]: Shot in the back by David Anders; he dies shortly after giving some information to Jennifer Garner. (Thanks to Alex) *''Charmed: Desperate Housewitches (2005)'' [Tempus]: Though he does not appear in this episode, his death is revealed when Marcus Mitchell mentions it to Elizabeth Greer. (David had previously appeared to be killed in the 1999 episode Deja Vu All Over Again, but was revealed to still be alive in the 2001 episode All Hell Breaks Loose.) (Thanks to David31) *''Dinocroc vs. Supergator'' (2010 TV) [Jason Drake]: Dies of a heart attack during a shoot-out between Aurelia Scheppers and the FBI. (Which was released a year after his real life death) (Thanks to Stephen) Noteworthy Connections *Son of John Carradine. *Stepson of Sonia Sorel. *Half-brother of Keith Carradine and Robert Carradine. *Ex-husband of Gail Jensen. *Ex-husband of Marina Anderson (a.k.a. Coco d'Este). *Father of Calista Carradine and Kansas Carradine. Gallery Bill's death.png|David Carradine in Kill Bill: Volume 2 Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Asphyxiation victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness